finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyclops (Lightning Returns)
Cyclops is an enemy and boss in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII found in the Yusnaan area. The Slaughterhouse version is called Cyclops the Rage. Its monster notes can be bought from Reveler's Quarter. Stats | extinction = 30 | gil = 980 | ep = 2.00 | fire = 100% | ice = 100% | lightning = 100% | wind = 100% | physical = 100% | magical = 100% | debrave = 40 | defaith = 40 | deprotect = 40 | deshell = 40 | imperil = 40 | slow = 40 | poison = 40 | curse = 40 | daze = 40 | dispel = 40 | quake = 40 | magnet = 40 | item drop = Single Eye, Platinum Malistone (Days 10-13) | ability drop = Charged Strike, Magnet | weapon drop = Demon's Mace | abilities = Swipe, Magnet, Evil Eye, Full Swing, Stomp, Squash, Rampage | notes = 1: With precise timing, guard against attacks made using a club. 2: Unleash physical attacks. The effect is greater in the instant following an attack or when the enemy is standing on one foot. 3: Unleash physical attacks when the enemy is staggered. | stagger point = 450 | stagger decay = 3 | stagger preserve = 800 | preserve decay = 75 | stagger mod = *'Physical attacks:' x1 *'Magic attacks:' x0 | stagger condition 1 = | stagger duration 1 = 10s | stagger resistance 1 = 20%/40% | stagger further 1 = | stagger effect 1 = Brittle (30s) | stagger modifier 1 = *'Physical attacks:' x8 *'Magic attacks:' x0 | stagger condition 2 = Perfect Guard | stagger duration 2 = 10s | stagger resistance 2 = 20%/40% | stagger further 2 = | stagger effect 2 = Pained (20s) | stagger modifier 2 = *'Physical attacks:' x8 *'Magic attacks:' x0 | stagger condition 3 = Level 2 | stagger duration 3 = 3s | stagger resistance 3 = 20%/40% | stagger further 3 = | stagger effect 3 = Unprotected (30s) | stagger modifier 3 = All attacks: x3 | sec 2 = Rage mode | 2 strength = 1200 | 2 magic = 500 | 2 keep = 80 | 2 fire = 150% | 2 ice = 150% | 2 lightning = 150% | 2 wind = 150% | 2 physical = 150% | 2 magical = 150% | 2 debrave = 20 | 2 defaith = 20 | 2 deprotect = 20 | 2 deshell = 20 | 2 imperil = 20 | 2 slow = 20 | 2 poison = 20 | 2 curse = 20 | 2 daze = 20 | 2 dispel = 20 | 2 quake = 20 | 2 magnet = 20 | 2 stagger mod = *'Physical attacks:' x1.5 *'Magic attacks:' x0 }} Battle Cyclops can be a daunting foe as its tactics change mid-fight. It begins as a somewhat simple punching bag with tons of HP and a few simple attacks. When its health reaches 50%, it will cast Rage and become less resistant to damage. It begins to attack relentlessly, making it difficult to avoid area attacks. Careful timing can stagger it by guarding against its Slam attack, or hitting it with physical attacks when it is balancing one one foot after its larger attack combos. Strategy The player can use Fira Lv. 3 or an equivalent spell to knock Cyclops into the air and capitalize on it by casting lesser ranged spells until it stands up, then knock it into the air again. Alternatively, the player can attempt to perform Stagger-Launch-Smite combo. While somewhat difficult to pull off, Smite will usually deal enough damage to kill the enemy outright, or at least leave it with very little health. Gallery Cyclops-LRFFXIII.png|Lumina sends a Cyclops at Lightning. LRFFXIII Rampage.png|Rampage. LRFFXIII Squash.png|Squash. LRFFXIII Stomp.png|Stomp. Etymology Trivia * Cyclops is among the rare enemies that do not disappear upon being defeated. This can be seen when fighting a regular enemy Cyclops or fighting one in the Slaughterhouse. Related enemies * Cyclops Ω Category:Enemies in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Category:Bosses in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII